1. Field of the Invention
An assembly for acquiring operational data from a machine including a power generating device and a rotating component interconnected with the power generating device for transmitting power from the power generating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assemblies for acquiring operational data from a machine including a power generating device and a rotating component interconnected with the power generating device for transmitting power from the power generating device are generally known in the art, especially in the field of vehicles using engines to generate power. One such Assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,252 to Christos T. Kyrtsos, which includes a sensor assembly for being interconnected with a vehicle for transmitting temperature data. The sensor assembly includes an energy harvesting assembly for harvesting ambient energy using an inductive configuration for powering the sensor assembly.
There remains a need for improvements in such assemblies to wirelessly monitor additional types of operational data to improve operation of such machines. With regard to vehicles, there remains a need for improvements that lead to increased fuel economy and longer vehicle life. Further there remains a need for more compact wireless assemblies that have components that are protected from ambient forces.